Please don't hurt me
by thenileygirll
Summary: In order to survive in this world you have to hurt people, even the people you love the most. And sometimes you have to hurt them to protect them from any danger coming there way.
1. Chapter 1

I looked at the hottness next to me as I rolled out of bed, she was sound asleep laying on her front as her brown locks spread out on the silk pillow, nothing but a white sheet covering her naked figure. I silently slipped a shirt over my head and exited the bedroom praying she wouldnt wake up as the door creaked whilst closing. The time 11pm I couldnt sleep, traverling around the world it really messes with your body clock.

I went down the stairs each step creaked beneath my toes as I silently cursed to myself untill I reached my destination, I sat on the couch and turned on the basketball game that I had missed earlier..from being distracted. I must have fell asleep during the game because as soon as my eyes adjusted to the light shining through the curtains, I was met by a very unhappy beauty.

"You really need to stop wondering of during the night, then falling asleep down here whilst I wake up in a panick thinking you'd left" she had her arms crossed with her red silk robe on, alittle frown on her makeup free face, sittingup I wiped my tiredness away stifflin a yawn.

"Im sorry, my body isnt used to this right now, im used to-"

"Staying awake at night, yes iknow the story nick." She was mad, I could see that.

I stood up and held her tiny waist as she crocked an eyebrow. "Well can you be alittle more understanding please" I begged as a small smile appeard on her lips, she gave in so quick sometimes, it was too easy.

"I can try but no promises nicholas, now im going to have a shower and go to work, you can see yourself out" she kissed my cheek and bounced her way up the stairs as I was left standing there baffled. This happend often id come back for a couple of days we would hook up, then in the morning get on with out normal lives. It wasnt love there wasnt any romance in this little advanced friendship we had going on here, it was just simply sex.

Grabbing my jacket I walked out as the cold air hit my cheeks like little knifes, I got into my car and drove down the quiet streets of new york. I glanced at my watch 7:30! Ive had 4 hours sleep and I felt like ive slept for hours.

I wasnt ready to go home just yet so I pulled up to the one thing I needed the most, coffee. Pulling into the parking space I got out of my car whilst putting on my coat and walked into starbucks seeing place empty.

"Goodmorning sir, what can I get you on this wonderful morning" the girl behind the counter said smiling from ear to ear showing of her braces, she obviously had abit to much coffee this morning.

"Just a large black coffee please" I handed her a 10 as she nodded and started preparing my drink, after a couple of minutes she handed the hot liquid to me as I walked over to a small booth.

I took out my phone whilst taking a sip of my coffee, scrolling down to the fimliar number and opening a new text.

You free today? Or is the wife still got you on that lead.

I chuckled lightly as I sent the text, I finished my coffee and momments later my phone buzzed, I looked at the screen, seeing joes name.

You're just jealous because im happily married with kids and youre probably sat alone right now, texting me because your bored..but yes im free around 2 come along by then!

I smiled reading the text my bestfriend had sent me, we would always joke around like this, he was married to his high school sweet heart with 2 beautiful children that im a loving godfather too.

I got up throwing my empty cup in the bin as I turned around a young woman bumped into me making her coffee splatter on the floor.

"Oh my goodness I am so sorry! Im such a clumsy person, oh gosh did it go on you, please dont tell me ive burnt you!" She blabbered on as she started moping up the mess with some napkins without even looking at me.

I silently laughed to myself seeing one little mistake make a person panick so much.

"Hey, im alright you can stop worrying now, your coffee didnt spill on me" i laughed as she stood up whiping her high lighted hair out of her face.

She let out a breath straightening out her white blouse. "Thank god, but I am really sorry..you know for bumping into you, anyway I best get going, sorry once again" she flashed me a quick smile and a wave and turned on her heels, and she was out the door.

I frowned running after her "hey wait up!" I called running up to her as she turned around confused.

"Can I help you.." she asked confused whilst sporting alittle pount on her face.

"You didnt buy another coffee, and since it was my fault in some ways you dropped yours, would you like me to buy you a new one?" I questioned as she took a moment to think.

"Thank you, but no thank you im going to be late for work anyways, but thank you for the offer a true gentleman in new york city now thats a first!" She joked as I let out a light chuckle.

"Thats no problem, well if your ever in the area again and need a coffee just remember I owe you one." I smiled as a small rose blush appeared on her cheeks. "Ill have to take you up on that one..uh-"

"Nick, im nick" she smiled shaking my hand.

"Well nick im miley, and im really late" she groaned pulling away as I gave her a simple nod. "Ill let you get going miley, cya around" I flashed her a smile as she smiled back.

"Maybe you will" and just like that she walked away without looking back.

Later on that day after I was showerd and in some fresh clothes, I locked up my apartment and drove to my bestfriends house seeing the little snowflakes fall on my window screen. Man its been awhile since I seen this little cold white stuff. I pulled onto his drive way and ran up to his door knocking lightly.

He opened the door and smiled "nicholas my old friend what pleasant suprise!" He joked whilst pulling me into a quick hug. I took a step into his house taking of my coat and hung it on the empty coat hanger.

We walked into the living room sitting on his couch, I laughed to myself seeing the mess of toys splattered around the living room.

"So how have you been man, when did you get back?"

I shrugged leaning back on the couch "im good, I got back yesterday around noon" he nodded with a smile on his face. "Seen your mom yet?" He asked also leaning back.

I shook my head. "Not yet but I have spoke to her on the phone, just letting her no I landed safely and that im fine" gosh moms were so protected over there children, you had to laugh.

He chuckled "so what did you do when you came back?" I shrugged.

"Went to see olivia, ended up staying the night you know the usual" he knew the score, he didnt agree with it but it was my life, I could do what I wanted to do.

After a couple of seconds he hesitated to speak "when are you going to realise that she's tottally inlove with you?" I scoffted shaking my head. "She is not inlove with me, besides i dont like her like that" we've had this conversation numerous of times.

"Oh common nick, for the past four years she hasnt dated a single guy not even flirted with one, as soon as your back in town she calls you she texts you. She cares about you alot, dont you think its kind of wrong to be leading heron then leaving again?" I knew he was right I just didnt want to admit it.

"Ive tried to not sleep with her, but do you know how hard it is to not have any contact with a woman, then you come back home and there is a hot woman begging you to fuck her brains out?" He laughed. "Nick, she doesnt see it that way if she could put a name on it she would call it 'making love'" I groaned throwing my head back.

"Sorry to always go on man, but when you leave she pester's demi every week asking if you called or wrote or contacted us in anyway"

Licking my lips I sat back up "alright alright, I'll talk to her" he smiled patting my back. "Good choice man"

"Enough about my life, hows yours? How are the kids?" I smiled as a happy grin appeared on his face.

"Being little devils but they are good man, mikey has now joined a junior soccer team and jake apprantly has girls after him" we chuckled, mikey is 7 and jake is 5 years old they are good kids.

"And hows the wife?" I questiond as he rolled his eyes. "Man shes been on my case about being more romantic, you know how women are" nodding my head I laughed.

"But besides that, demi is great shes started teaching at jakes school now"

"Thats great! Im really happy for you both" I generally was happy for them. He smiled but then started to shift serious "when do you go back?" I sighed rubbing a hand over my face.

"In two months, could be sooner it all dependson how it is out there you know" he nodded patting my back. Words weren't an option talking about this kind of stuff, you can just tell what the other person is thinking, by either a facial expression or a gesture, in joes case a pat on the back, meaning he will be there every step off the way.

"Its 4pm alright shit demi will be home soon-"

"Demi is already home with the wonderful olivia who insited on picking me up from work" I groaned hearing demi say those words through gritted teeth. She glared at me whilst pecking joe on the lips. "Nicholas, im so glad to see you but why do you always have to date the crazy girls" she joked whilst hugging me.

"For the last night, we are not dating!" I exclaimed dramatically as they both looked at each other like I was lying, I let out a long sigh. "Why is she even doing here anyway and where are the kids?"

"Having a sleep over tonight at there friends house, if I knew you was in the country I would of brought them home!" Demi moaned as I chuckled shaking my head.

"Babe ive had a shit day in work, my boss drives me insane olivia do this olivia do that" she moaned whilst sitting on my lap, demi rolled her eyes walking into the kitchen as joe followed her giving me a smirk.

"Thats not good" i said bluntly as she glared at me "sorry, its just been a long day im tired, and i really need to go home" i smiled as she stood up.

"Okay well, ill come with you I need a hot shower and a relaxing night in" I nodded walking into the kitchen seeing joe and demi shaking there heads at me "yes I know you dont approve but ill see you guys sometime in the weel" smiling I hugged them both.

"Just be careful nick, and make sure you come see my boys soon!"

"I will dems, cya guys!" Olivia said her goodbyes as we got into my car driving to my apartment.

I didnt have much in there considering I was always away but it was home and I was comfortable there. I walked in seeing my cream walls, all my walls were like this, no point in decorating when im out, I had everything I needed from clothes to a bed I even had a nice tv and brown couch to sit on.

"God nick you never have any food here, dont you ever go shopping" I dropped my keys on the kitchen counter and shrugged. "I usually just get takeout, besides I havent got time to go shopping" she scoffed looking through my empty cupboards and refrigerator.

"Well I can go, mayber after work tommorrow just give me your keys and-"

"No"

"Dont make this difficult nick, im trying to help you out here, I can do that and maybe make this place abit more homely for you"

"I said no olivia, im fine I like my place like this it suits my lifestyle quite well" I know she was trying to me helpful but sometimes she gets these crazy ideas into her head and she can never take no for an answer, you know what women are like.

Sitting down on my couch I turned the tv on seeing todays sports. "Well im going to take a long hot bubble bath, come join me if you like" olivia questiond whilst taking of her suit jacket and jimmy choo heels.

"No thanks, I think im going to chill here for awhile or maybe pop out and get some food" she stared at me as her bottom lip curled into her mouth whilst her shoes were in her hand. "Dont you want to spend time with me?"

"I didnt say that olivia" I sighed as a glint of saddness washed over her brown orbs. She hesitated but sat next to me tucking a strand of hair behind her ears. "Then why is it everytime your back, you sleep with me and dont call for days, then when you get lonely you want to know me again" I groaned turning towards her.

"Honey its just sex"

Standing up she had her hand in her hair pacing my living room as she stopped and pointed at me "just sex? When are you going to realise that its more than that nick, these past four years havent meant anything to you huh!?"

I closed my eyes for a split second and re-opend them taking in her emotions,black mascara running down her pretty face "why cant you love me?" She cried as my throat became dry.

"This wouldnt work, it can never work my job consits of hurting people and that includes the people I love" I stood up wiping the fallen tears from her eyes with my thumb. "This can work and deep down you know it can, christ it has for the passed couple of years, open your eyes and realise that nick"

"Your my friend olivia, why isnt that enough for you" I pleaded as she fiddled with my jacket strings. "I want to have kids and be a wife nick, not some girl you fuck and chuck when you feel like it" she whispered.

The truth was I couldnt see a future with olivia or with any woman at this momment of time, even past serious reliationships I couldnt give them my all. I had to hurt each person I cared about just as much as I had to hurt my enemies. Does that make me heartless? You tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

**3 weeks later.**

there will be ups and downs smiles and frowns, share with me fairytales are make believe?

Well I dont believe that, I believe certain people have fairy tale endings well the people who deserve them that is. I tapping at my coffee mug that was place warmly in my palms as I stared out of my office window seeing the city cars drive passed, back and forth one by one.

It was past 6pm now, and half of my work colleagues had gone home finishing their days work, office doors shut and locked lights off and the cleaners were out doing there nightly job. But I didnt want to go home yet..maybe because I didnt want to go home to an empty house, with no man or kids to keep me busy.

It had just been me and only me for a long time and I like it that way, or so I thought. I had my cat dexter and that was fine. But I still-no I need a mans touch around the house, I dont like the meals for one or staying up late by myself anymore. Sure ive had a couple of dates now and then but most guys a sleezy and only want one thing, I want more. I want a commitment.

"Hey why havent you left yet? Still working on those files I see?" Liam my arrogant boss spoke coming into my office. "No-ive finished them up earlier on today im just relaxing"

His lip twitched stepping further into the room "right, well if you want maybe youd like to grab some coffee and a bite to eat?" I pointed at my mug "got some thanks" he sighed.

"Well what about some grub? I bet youre hungry" he was right I was hungry considering I missed lunch today, but I wasnt going to admit that. "Thanks for the offer but ive sort of got plans already liam" I tried to smile lightly. He nodded shifting his berif case into his other hand.

"Have a nice weekend miley" and with that he left leaving me to slump back into my seat. I should really get out of here. Standing up I pulled down my pencil skirt whilst slipping on my black heels and winter coat.

After locking up my office and grabbing my purse I started my walk home as I looked up at the stars, the sky was clear tonight but very cold. My heels clicked on the sidewalk as I crossed the road looking over at my regular coffee shop. I could go grab some food before heading home, I thought as I felt my stomach rumbled agreeing.

The shop was warm with a few people sat around chit chatting, as I walked up to the counter looking at the food options and beverages."the chicken and mushroom with pepper rice is to die for" I jumped slightly turning to the figure next to me. "Sorry I didnt mean to frighten you, you just looked stuck for choice"

"Um-"

He smiled slightly "nick, you thought you tipped your coffee on me a few weeks ago"

"Oh yeah! Sorry its been a long day and as you can see im terrible remembering names" he chuckled lightly "well I certainly remember your name miss miley, you made quiet an impacted on me" I blushed.

"Sorry about that, I was in such a hurry" he gave me a small smile. "If I recall I owe you a drink" I shook my head. "Oh no nick you dont have to do that, its fine honestly I have my own money-" he silenced me by ordering me a hazlenut hotchocolate and two chicken and muchrooms with pepper rice.

"Oops didnt hear you over your blabbering, but too late" he teased as I glared at him. "Dont be mad, free food should make everyone happy"

"It was just meant to be a drink not food aswell now I feel really bad!" He chuckled lightly leading me to a table as he pulled my chair out for me whilst taking my coat, and taking his off with it. Then he sat oposite me.

"Im sorry but you arent some cereal killer are you?" I blurted out making him laugh loudly, im not sure if I was trying to be funny or not but it was a serious question, I didnt know the guy and here I was having food with him.

"im just a guy treating a crazy blabbering girl who seems to like dropping coffee on people, for food" he teased once again whilst leaning back in his seat. "Hey, I said I was sorry and you said my coffee didnt touch you!" I teased back earning s grin off him.

Our food arrived and I couldnt help my stomach rumble at t

he smell of the amazing food. It looked delicious and if I was on my own I wouldve of dived straight in, but I had to be a ladie infront of this attractive man I barely new. I couldnt deny it he was attractive, his hair was perfect shaved on the sides whilst some ontop, his stubble was perfectly cut and his lips were big and inviting.i licked my lips meeting his eyes as he was sporting a confused look.

"Arent you hungry? You kinda zoned out on me" gosh for how long! "Know know im hungry I was just thinking" I grabbed my fork tasting the chicken dish as I let out a moan. "This is so good, amazing choice nick" his name rolled of my tongue like I knew him for years.

after we finished dinner we decided to sit more comfortable on the couches as I drank my hotchocolate, I couldnt deny it..nick was good-great company over these passed couple hours.

"So miley how about we take this little part we've got going on here to a little bar i know of?" He smiled cheekily as i gulp my hot chocolate down "are you serious? Its 9pm"

He shrugged "exactly its not too late, unless you have to be getting home to your husband or something" I snorted "yeah right if I had a husband I clearly wouldnt be sat here with you" his eyes flickered.

"Okay then I believe you, and we wont go to a bar" he smiled as I relaxed, I didnt like drinking or crowded places. "But tell me abit more about yourself please" I pursed my lips trying to think about something interesting about myself.

"I have a cat named dexter"

That earned a chuckle from nick as I hit his arm "thats cute peaches but I need something alittle more-"

"Exciting?" I responded as he nodded quickly. "Any secret piercings or tattoos..that kind of stuff" he smiled as I tried to think. "I have a dove tattood on my inner thigh that I had done when I was 16 and reckless" I shrugged as he licked his lips, something in his eyes changed he looked pained like he needed a release, I was going to question itas momments later the look was gone and replaced with his normal happy self.

"What about you? Any crazy things I should know about you" I asked leaning back on the couch as he pretended to think "nope, apart from I live by myself im an only child" he kept his answer short, now im not a person who wants to get into somebodys buisness but I knew their was more to nick than he was leading on.

He looked at his watch "wow nine thirty already" he shiftly slightly making me become confused was my company that boring "do you have to be somewhere? Sorry if im keeping you" I tried to smile as he chuckled "god no, I didnt mean it like that..you seem tired and its obvious you want to go home and have a nice hot bath then after go to bed and read a book" he grinned as my throat became dry, how did he know those were my plans for this evening.

"Am I right?"

I sat up straight "nope, not in the slightest" I tried to act like I wasnt bothered but the truth was, that it did bother could I be read like a book that easily was my life that boring! "Okay peaches well Iin all serious, if you want me to drop you home I will, its not like you wont see my handsome face ever again" he joked as I raised my eyebrow.

"Really-how wonderful! I shouldve known you was a stalker" he winked grabbing my hand making me stand up. "Common princess lets get you home to dexter I bet hes worried" I smiled at him following him to his car.

After telling him the directions to me house and exchanging numbers I took the time to study nick, he was very concentrated man you could tell, he was clean his car was perfect in side and out and he drove and the right speed all the way, giving small talk now and then and I let out a yawn.

"I knew you was tired, now when you get in no cleaning or talking on social networking sites, you get straight to bed young lady" he said sternly making me smile lazily at hime "yes daddy" I joked as I opened the car door.

"Thank you for tonight nick, I really enjoyed it" I smiled at him earning a smile back from him as he told me he'd call in the week, I got out the car giving him a small wave and entered my house.

And in that moment I didnt feel so alone anymore, even my house seemed more warm and homely.

What do you guys think? I never get many reviews or feedback I understand that I dont have many followers ect but to the ones who read my stories, please review im begging you!


End file.
